The scrapbook industry has provided consumers with various tools, such as mechanical cutting and embossing tools, as well as electronic cutting machines. These tools and machines may be used to create designs for personalizing books and journals, such as may be desired to memorialize events and memories. Scrap booking software may be used to create designs for cutting on the mechanical cutting tools. Generally, scrap booking software provides rudimentary design capabilities and/or is incapable of interacting with electronic cutting machines.
Software applications, such as rich internet applications (RIAs), which are web applications that generally have the features and functionality of traditional desktop applications, may include client and server portions for execution on a respective client computing device and a server computing device. RIAs typically form a stateful client application with a separate services layer on the backend. RIAs typically run in a web browser, or do not require software installation on a local machine, and run locally in a secure environment called a sandbox. A sandbox is generally a security mechanism for safely running programs. Sandboxes are often used to execute untested code, or non-trusted programs from unverified third-parties, suppliers and non-trusted users.